


[Vid] Shadow of the Day

by Slazersc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slazersc/pseuds/Slazersc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness falls for Dean Winchester. A look at Dean's deal and the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Shadow of the Day

Song: "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park  
Source: Supernatural Seasons 1 to 3

Embedded video:

  
YouTube page: [Supernatural - Shadow of the Day](https://youtu.be/dR-zdzN5F0g)


End file.
